Caso 354
by 47always
Summary: One-shot situado años después del momento actual de la serie. Beckett y Castle continúan juntos, se han casado y han formado una familia.


_**CASO 354**_

-¡Castle! Se acabó. Vete a casa. Ahora.

- Kate... No puedes hacer eso. Kate...

- No,Castle, no. Te vas a casa, ahora.

- Cariño... por favor.

- ¡Ahora!

- No pienso dejarte sola.

- No lo estás haciendo. Vete por favor. Este era el trato Castle, te irías en cuanto te lo dijera. No me lo pongas más difícil.

- Esta bien...- Suspiró. Era imposible, a cabezota no la ganaba nadie. Se acercó a ella, abrazándola. Intentó besarla pero ella se apartó. -Ya...- Susurró echándole una mirada Beckett. Castle se separó de ella no sin abrazarla con más fuerza antes de separarse. Pero yéndose al fin. Recorrió lentamente el pasillo de la 12, no quería irse. Le daba igual aquel estúpido trato, ahora no podía cumplirlo. Nunca podría.

Beckett permaneció de pie junto a su pizarra sin separarse ni un centímetro. En aquel momento, estaba evaluando una vez más su actitud, es cierto podía estar equivocada, pero eso no le daba a él ninguna razón para presionar de aquella manera. Era un caso, era cierto que no uno cualquiera, pero al fin y al cabo un caso. Cuando se casaron, le había obligado prometer que si seguía colaborando con ella en la comisaría cumpliría sus condiciones, las impusiera en el momento que las impusiera. El acepto a regañadientes como siempre que se trata de algo que supusiera dejarla sola, no apoyarla en todo momento. Cuando nació Johanna las cosas en ese aspecto solo pudieron empeorar, por no hablar de cuando nacieron los gemelos Alexander y Michael. Castle cada vez se mostraba más protector con su musa, si es que eso era posible. A ella cada día le parecía más adorable, aunque eso no quitará que le molestará. Su carácter seguía siendo el mismo, y eso no lo cambiaría nunca nadie, ni siquiera Castle. Aquel caso no tenía nada personal, por lo menos por el momento. Nada que la obligará a mandar a su marido a casa, simplemente le preocupaba la actitud de Castle en las últimas horas. Era cierto que el primer sospechoso, quien luego se había convertido en el cabecilla de la trama, se había sobrepasado durante el interrogatorio y Beckett había tenido que aguantar más insultos que de costumbre. Aun así eso no le daba a Castle ninguna excusa para responder con más violencia, eso no le daba el derecho a comportarse con un verdadero Neandertal, defendiéndola. Por eso ahora que ella y los chicos debían ir a detener al resto de los integrantes del grupo, no quería llevar a Castle con ella. Si él iba tendría que dividir su atención y aquellos hombres ya eran bastante peligrosos como para no tener sus cinco sentidos puestos en detenerlos. Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el pasillo, allí estaba él todavía ni siquiera había llegado al ascensor. No puedo evitarlo y salió corriendo hacia él.

-¡Richard!- Gritó.- Pocas veces podía oír a su mujer llamarle por su nombre y mucho menos dentro de la comisaría, pero esta vez no le sorprendió el día había sido demasiado duro para los dos. Se giró para verla llegar, pero al ver su cara se dio cuenta de que a pesar del momento de debilidad no le permitiría quedarse. Pero aquello si que no se lo esperaba. Kate se abalanzó sobre él, pasando los brazos sus hombros y susurrándole un "Lo siento" junto a sus labios antes de besarle con extremada ternura. Aquel beso fue el más apasionado que se habían dado en comisaría y Castle supo al instante que aquello no se volvería a repetir por lo menos a la vista de todos. A menos que a Kate le diera otro ataque de locura repentina y se dedicara a besarlo de aquel modo de ahora en adelante. No era la primera vez que se besaban en comisaría, la sala de café había sido testigo de muchos besos robados tanto del uno como del otro. Pero el ascensor se llevaba el premio gordo, allí habían vivido momentos de verdadera pasión, por no hablar del armario de la limpieza y los baños de la 3 planta. Pero eso había ocurrido hacia años, cuando por fin se habían dado la oportunidad de estar juntos pero todavía lo mantenían en secreto y no eran capaces de mantenerse tantas horas sin besarse.

Castle no fue capaz de saber el tiempo que su mujer le había estado besando, dado que su mente comenzó a recordar otros besos en la comisaría, algunos robados otros no tanto. Cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire, Beckett puedo apreciar el brillo de sorpresa en los ojos de Castle, eso brillo que mostraban cada vez que ella le sorprendía.

-Ten mucho cuidado... por favor.- Susurró Castle sin dejarla separarse todavía.

- Lo tendré, tranquilo. No me esperes despierto.- Dijo separándose de él.

- Sabes que no me dormiré hasta que no estés en casa. Bañare a los niños y cenaré con ellos, y puede que incluso les obligue a irse a dormir antes de que llegues. Pero te esperare hasta que llegues.

- Pero...

- No hicimos ningún trato en el que no me permitieras esperarte despierto. Y ya que no me quieres a tu lado aquí, me conformare con eso.- dijo poniendo ojitos.

- Está bien... tardaré el menor tiempo posible.

- Ten cuidado.

Beckett le sonrió una vez más, asintiendo de nuevo con la cabeza. Mientras Castle llamaba al ascensor. Antes que Beckett tuviera tiempo de dirigirse hacia la pizarra, Gates apareció a su derecha.

-¡Inspectora! Que les tengo dicho sobre ciertas actitudes en comisaría. Me da igual lo que sean ahora, para mi siguen siendo en primer lugar compañeros de trabajo, bueno o algo parecido. ¡Nada de arrumacos en mi comisaría!

- Señor. Yo...

- Nada, Beckett, nada. No he visto nada. Pero si yo les permito ciertas cosas, ustedes tendrán que dejarme de vez en cuando sacar mi famoso carácter y continuar siendo la Dama de Hierro ¿no?

- Señor. Yo...

- A trabajar Beckett, a trabajar.

Castle se encontraba entrando ya en el ascensor. Pero no podía retener las ganas de reír y no puedo evitar que aquella carcajada se le escapará. Beckett le miró queriendo asesinarle con la mirada. Gates se dio cuenta de que todavía permanecía allí. Y le miro. - ¿Señor Castle?

- Nada Señor, yo ya me iba.

- Está bien. Contestó Gates alejándose por el pasillo, sin poder evitar pronunciar un "Escritores" perfectamente audible. Beckett continúo andando hacia su mesa, sin girarse para mirar de nuevo a Castle. Nunca lo reconocería en público pero estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y más aún cuando en ocasiones como aquellas se comportaba como un verdadero niño pequeño y era incapaz de contener la risa o tener el comportamiento de cualquier adulto normal. Aquello la enamoraba cada día más y más ahora cuando tantos años después y con tres niños pequeños en casa se daba cuenta de que en realidad tenía cuatro sus tres hijos y su "niño grande". Sonrió una última vez antes de ponerse de nueva la coraza Beckett, esta vez acompañada de algo físico, su chaleco de policía y daba órdenes a Expósito y a Ryan para salir a detener a todo el grupo terrorista. Quería acabar pronto hoy, como tantos otros días en los últimos años, cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de que tenía una familia esperándola en casa.

Cuatro horas después, a las 11:35 de la noche. Una abatida Kate Beckett entraba en su casa, un loft en la 58 con Madison cerca de Central Park donde se habían mudado tras la boda. En gran parte por la insistencia de Castle de mudarse a una casa más grande en menor medida por la reiterativa negativa de Beckett de mudarse al loft del escritor. Entró intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Se había hecho realmente tarde, y seguramente los niños llevarían horas dormidos lo más probable era que incluso Castle hubiera caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Paso velozmente por la cocina rescatando un trozo de la empanada que debían haber cenado los niños, subió las escaleras terminando de comérselo. Entra en la habitación de Johanna, que su hija se llamará así se debía en gran parte a la insistencia de Castle a la que ella estaría agradecida eternamente. La niña era realmente una mini Beckett con sus mismos ojos verdes y con melenita castaña ondulada además de demostrar una gran madurez y responsabilidad a sus tan solo cuatro años. La besó suavemente, evitando de ese modo despertarla y la arropó de nuevo con la colcha. Continuó avanzando por el pasillo, entrando en la habitación de sus hijos, sus niños, Alexander y Mike, esa vez los nombres los había elegido ella y Castle a pesar de negarse en un principio a tener un hijo llamado Alexander y una hija llamada Alexis terminó cediendo cuando Kate le dijo que era su manera de demostrarle que gracias a él siempre creería en la magia. Los arropó a los dos y acarició sus cabecitas, observándoles a los dos metidos en sus dos cunas iguales, a su año y medio estaban ambos muy grandes. Pronto tendría que hablar con Castle para empezar a preparar cambios en aquella habitación. Con los gemelos la genética Castle había ganado por lo menos en lo que a físico se refería Alexander y Michael eran iguales a Castle, con esa mirada azul que tanto enamoraba a Beckett y aquel cobrizo pelo castaño claro. Pero Beckett aun así mantenía la esperanza de que alguno de ellos heredara aunque fuera parte de su carácter y así no tener que lidiar con otros dos niños grandes, aunque en realidad aquello era lo que más le gustará de su marido. Llegó a su dormitorio, quitándose los tacones, por fin, que día más largo había sido, quien se lo hubiera dicho aquella mañana cuando creía que tardarían días en cerrar el caso. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que Castle no estaba allí. Pero bueno, ¿aquel hombre pretendía volverla loca?

-Rick, Rick...- Llamó no muy alto, esperando que estuviera en el baño, pero allí tampoco estaba. Dejó sus zapatos y el abrigo sobre el sillón del dormitorio. Y salió al pasillo ya descalza e intentado hacer el menor ruido posible, se asomó al primer piso y puedo ver como asomaba la luz por debajo de la puerta del despacho de su marido como era posible que no la hubiera visto al entrar. Bueno realmente sí que tenía explicación ella estaba muy cansada y no eran horas para que el cabezota de su marido continuara despierto esperándola. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, acercándose a pasos agigantados a la puerta del despacho. No llamó nunca lo hacía y aquello a Castle le encantaba.

-¡Hey!- dijo nada más entrar cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

-¡Hey!- contestó el sonriendo desde su mesa.

- Se puede saber qué haces despierto. Son las 12 de la noche, ¿qué pasa, que tú no te rindes nunca?

- Te dije que te esperaría. Además no podía irme a dormir, sabiendo que mi mujer estaba por ahí deteniendo a los malos y yo aquí recluido en casa sin poder disfrutar de un poco de acción.

- ¡Castle!- dijo con tono de fastidio.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Bien ya han pasado a servicios centrales y supongo que mañana ya estará todo en manos del fiscal.

- Me alegro.

- Pero sabes que no quiero hablar de nada de trabajo, ¿verdad?- Dijo apoyando las manos en la mesa justo enfrente de él. - Y menos aquí.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y tú que has estado haciendo?

- Yo nada, aquí. Estaba revisando unos capítulos que tenía sin corregir. Pero sabes una cosa, yo tampoco quiero hablar de trabajo. Ven aquí.- dijo echándose para atrás e indicándole que se sentara sobre él.

Kate se acercó y se dejó caer pausadamente sobre las rodillas de él, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Castle.

- ¿Has visto ya a los niños?- preguntó él.

- Si, estaban dormidos. Mañana me gustaría llevar yo a Johanna al colegio, podríamos no llevar a los enanos a la guardería e irnos a Central Park, tiene que estar precioso, además hace mucho que no vamos.

- Por lo que veo tenemos un día libre. ¿no?, inspectora.

- Uno no, Señor Castle, dos.

- En ese caso me parece muy bien organizar mañana día en familia, y recoger a Johanna por la tarde e irnos todos juntos a merendar a Remy's. Pero tienes que prometerme que el jueves será enterito para nosotros. Estoy dispuesto incluso a llamar a Alexis para que ejerza de hermana mayor o incluso a mi madre. Pero quiero pasar el día entero contigo.

- Rick...- dijo ella en un susurro. Besándole dulcemente.

- Estupendo eso es un sí.- dijo pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Beckett y devolviéndola el beso. -Querido Jamenson Rook te abandono hasta el fin de semana, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.-Dijo cerrando el portátil.

Beckett no puedo evitar reír, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Castle.

-Kate vámonos a dormir, es tarde y estoy realmente cansado. - Se levantaron los dos. Castle dejo que ella se adelantara y apagó la luz de su escritorio, acercando también la silla. Kate le esperaba en la puerta y él aprovecho y estrecho su mano, manteniéndolas unidas mientras continuaban andando juntos.

De repente ella se giró y le besó de nuevo.

-Gracias por esperarme.- Susurró alejando sus rostros.

- Siempre.- contestó el apretando suavemente su mano.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
